


broken plates

by kittyclause364



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub relationship, Gag, Hand Cuffs, Lube, Other, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sub Niall, Vibrators, but plug, cockring, whats wrong with my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyclause364/pseuds/kittyclause364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and niall are in a relationship ship. Sometimes they have sweet fluffy sex. Sometimes it's rough. So when niall gets in trouble he get punished . . . Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken plates

"Urg, why can't I do anything right?" The short blond asked himself as he TRYED to wash the dishes. All that came from it was frustration and still dirty plates. The dishwasher was currently broken so liam gave him the job of washing things by hand. Niall was trying to wash a white, porcelain plate when the slippery soap caused it to slip from his small hands and to the bottom of the sink in three shattered pieces. He tried to catch it but it happened to fast. He decide to just hide the plate, but where? Under his bed! He ran up to his room and slipped it underneath the bed. Then he ran back to the kitchen. There were still like 20 dished in he sink bit he just didn't feel like doing anything, so he just took a nap on the couch.

When liam walked in from work, he found niall curled up in a ball sleeping. So he decided to let the unwashed dishes slide for now. He went up to niall' s room to grab him a blanket so he wouldn't freeze. But when he grabbed the blanket off of niall s bed he notice something white, glimmering in the it was now exposed to. He bent down to see what it was, the blanket forgotten. When he was close enough, he realized it was a broken plate. He wouldn't be letting this one slip. Liam decided he needed to punish niall. So he went downstairs to get niall who was still asleep. He picked him up and brought him up to his bed and set him down on it.Then he went to his room to get the required supplies.

When liam came back he had some rope, a large dildo around the size of his own dick, a vibrator, a ball gag, a blindfold, a But plug and a cockring. He set the things on niall s dresser and examined them. He then grabbed the rope and set it on the bed, he undressed him and tied his feet to the two posts on the end of the bed. Then liam read a book while he waited for the blond to wake up. He came to a realization he should cuff his hands. He went back to his room and grabbed the pink fuzzy handcuffs from his top drawer. After he got them he walked back to niall s room, carefully cuffed his hands behind the he'd board. Then he went back to his book.

When niall finally woke up he was very confused. He couldn't move much and he felt cold. He looked around and realized he was in his bed . . . Tied up. . . And naked. Just great! Can't wait till liam gets home to heal me he thought in his head. He looked around more and realized that liam was the one who had tied him up. He began to move on the bed, trying to get his attention, he figured liam wouldn't want him talking if he was in trouble. Shit! H though, he must have found the plate. Liam book marked his page and set the knockdown, walking cover to niall s side.

He walked to the dresser silently and grabbed the gag and fastened it in niall s mouth. Then began to speak. "You've been a bad boy niall, you've broken a dish, and you didn't finish your shores. So it is my job to punish you well. I was ganna hold back when it was just not doing the dishes because you were so cute sleeping, but then I found the broken plate under your bed. Your not very good at hiding things." He stated. "So I'm ganna put this blindfold on you so you don't even know what I'm doing" he smirked, sliding the black fabric over niall s eyes.

He walked to the dresser and grabbed the vibrator, lube and cockring. Science niall was a bad boy, he didn't need prep so liam just lubed up the thick vibrator, he spreaded niall s cheeks and pushed it in quickly, turning it onto high right away. He grabbed the cockring and put it over niall s hard dick. " ganna let you "nap" while I go eat" he said, you could hear the smirk in his voice. Niall squirmed around and the vibrations were right against his prostate. Liam hadn't even really left, he just sat and watched niall squirm and whine around his gag. This turned him on so much, his big ten incher staring against his jeans.

After a while he was bored of just watching, so he grabbed the dildo and climbed onto the bed. He felt a little bad that he wasnt giving him his cock yet, so he pulled out the vibrator out, turned it off and tossed it to the floor. He grabbed the dildo and coated it in lube, pushing it in slowly. After niall adjusted to the size, liam began to ram it in and out of niall. He got a delicious little whimper when he hit his prostate. He slapped his ass as he pushed in and out. This went on for about 20 minutes, then liam decided to do something different. He wanted to eat him out, which is also known as rimming.

Liam Untied nialls feet and turned over for a better angle. Then liam tied him back up with his chest resting on his folded legs and hands stretched towards the top of the bed. He then licked over his hole, as it clenched from the sensation, "such a slut for me niall" liam moaned against him. Niall whined and pushed back against liam. As liam licked over his hole and stuff, he wiggled his pointed tongue into his hole. When he finished he sat up and began to undo the gag on niall, so he could here him moaning his name when he ducked him.

He lived up his cock and began to thrust into niall immediately, hitting nialls prostate dead on. Niall tried to keep quiet but ended up moaning loans name each time liam pummeled his prostate. Liam leaned over and took of the blindfold and turned niall s head and kissed him passionately. Liam took off the cockring as they came together. Liam slid out but places the butplug in niall s ass. "You get to keep my cum in your sweet ass" liam stated. Liam cleaned them up after untieing niall. They cuddled and fell asleep as their heads hit the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'd love feedback.


End file.
